Camera Shy
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: Jaime's still not sure about this whole dating thing...BLUEPULSE/ONE-SHOT


Bluepulse /

Camera Shy

"So are we going out or what?" Bart asked even before Jaime had fully opened his front door. The speedster was dressed in a white t-shirt with red skinny jeans. Jaime on the other hand wasn't even ready, still in his house clothes consisting of a wife beater and some baggy pants.

"Why are you dressed like that dude, so not crash." Bart said, slightly annoyed. Jaime looked out on both sides of the street before turning back to the speedster.

"Hey, maybe we can do a movie night here or maybe at your house? We don't have to go to the movie theatre…" Jaime replied softly, hoping not to attract the attention of any passerby's.

Bart looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"Are you kidding me? No offense, but you don't have that special movie popcorn or those super cheesy nachos. We gotta go! C'mon, I thought you'd be ready." The speedster retorted, the annoyance showing in the way he was tapping his foot.

Jaime sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute."

xxx

"See, this is awesome! I love the movie theatre." Bart said happily, eyes darting towards the popcorn and cotton candy stands.

"Since when did they have a cotton candy machine at the movie theatre?" Jaime asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Who cares?" Bart squealed as he rushed over to grab some. With him gone for a minute, Jamie had a chance to look around to see if anyone from the team had come to the movies.

"_Why am I so paranoid?_" But he knew why. He wasn't _out_ yet. And he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be.

Bart, from the future and all, was completely fine with his feelings for Jamie. He wanted to tell the team and their friends at school – but Jaime had told him not to.

He wasn't ready for the reaction from his friends and family, especially if it wasn't a positive reaction.

"I need to stop stressing over this…" He muttered to himself.

"Stop stressing over what?" He almost jumped as he turned to see Bart standing beside him with two sticks of Cotton Candy (A red one and a blue one to be exact).

"If it's about us, dude you gotta relax. I doubt we're going to see anyone we know here, it's a Thursday night." Bart said, giving Jaime the blue Cotton Candy. Jaime could have sworn he saw a look of sadness on the speedster's face, but it was quickly changed to a large smile.

"T-thanks for the snack." Jaime said, grabbing a piece of the Cotton Candy and shoving it into his mouth.

The smile that erupted from Bart's face could have melted the hispanic's heart.

"Your welcome, bro! Now let's go before we're late for the movie. I already got the tickets while you were in deep, self thought." The speedster replied, patting Jaime's arm before dragging him into theatre number 9.

xxx

"It's pretty dark in here…" Jaime stated, feeling a bit silly after the words came out of his mouth. But Bart didn't seem to mind.

"Well the atmosphere has gotta be crash! I picked the latest action flick, hope that's okay with you." The speedster replied, looking around for a good seat.

They ended up sitting in the middle of the theatre, even though Jaime would have preferred a seat at the top.

As the theatre began to fill up, Jaime noticed a blonde haired girl wearing green sit in front of them.

"_That can't be…_" But his assumption was assured when he saw Kid Flash walk over to the girl and sit down.

"Hey, that's…" Bart whispered, his eyes getting wide. Jaime didn't even have a chance to stop him.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S JAIME AND BART." The speedster proclaimed, even thought the couple was a couple of feet in front of them.

Artemis and Kid Flash turned around and gave them both a smile and a wave before turning back to catch the beginning of the movie.

"See, wasn't that bad." Bart whispered, never taking his eyes off the big screen.

Jaime turned to him in awe.

Maybe Bart was right.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Jaime asked, whispering in the speedster's ear.

"That's crash, watch the movie." Bart replied, eyes glued to the screen, shoving popcorn in his mouth at an incredulous pace.

Jaime sighed and turned back to the screen. Some things never change.

xxx

**So I recently watched a couple episodes of Young Justice and I have to say it's amazing! Especially Bluepulse, which I saw from a mile away! Hope the Bluepulse community enjoys this one!**

**-GeminiMercedes-**


End file.
